Confusões no Estranho Colégio Interno
by Uchiha Hana-san
Summary: Leiam o summary no primeiro cap - FICHAS ABERTAS - feita em parceria com Shina com!


***~*~*~*Confusões no Estranho Colégio Interno*~*~*~***

***~*~*~* Por: **Uchiha Hana-san ***~*~*~* **

**Yo, Minna-san! ****Como estão? Bom, eu quero criar uma nova fic UA e preciso da ajuda de vocês! E aí vai a descrição:**

"_**Como é o curso natural da vida, as pessoas nascem, crescem, reproduzem-se em morrem. Com os personagens de Naruto não seria diferente! Eles tiveram filhos e esses filhos tiveram filhos, e assim, mesmo após duas gerações, coisas estranhas voltam a acontecer no mesmo colégio interno..."**_

**Minna-san, eu sei que esse "voltam a acontecer no mesmo colégio interno" é estranho porque vocês não leram minha outra fic, "O estranho colégio interno". Como eu tenho tanta certeza que não leram?Porque quando eu ia postar a fic, me PC quebrou e eu perdi tudo! T.T Então eu vou tentar escrevê-la de novo, o que acho particularmente impossível, e se conseguir, vou postá-la aqui! **

**Bom, minna-san, o caso é que eu quero pedir para vocês é que preencham a ficha(que a proposito naum é minha, e sim da minha favoritíssima autora, Inês Kiryu![Inner: Puxa-saco ¬¬ / Hana: Haha ¬¬]) abaixo e mandem-na para mim, por favor:**

***~*~*~*Modelo da ficha*~*~*~***

**Nome e sobrenome: **

**Idade: **(no mínimo 14 e no máximo 21)

**Aniversário:**

**Ano colegial: **

**Aparência: **(com detalhes, por favor)

**História: **

**Personalidade: **(uma das partes mais importantes)

**Gosta:**

**Não gosta:**

**Roupas:**

**Roupa do colégio – **(tipo 1 ou tipo 2, descritos após o modelo da ficha)

**Para sair do colégio – **

**Dormir – **

**Baile – **

**Clube: **(serão citados após o modelo da ficha)

**Par: **(se um(a) criador(a) de ficha permitir, pode escolhe-lo(a) como par também n.n')

**O que ele acha de você:**

**O que você acha dele:**

**De onde o conhece: **

**Cena: **(opcional)

**Hentai?**(opcional)

**Algo a acrescentar:** (coisas que não estiveram inclusas em outra parte da fixa n.n')

**Pais: **(não me matem, mas talvez eu precise colocar algumas coisas sobre alguns pais, mas se não quiserem colocar, eu me viro, mas se possível coloquem o nome dos avós, já que são netos dos personagens de Naruto n.n' ou podem não ser filhos dos personagens de Naruto, escolham sobrenomes variados também =X)

**Uniforme do colégio**

**Tipo 1:**

**Garotas: **

- Saia de pregas na cor preta

- Camisa social branca de manga curta

- Meias brancas até as canelas

- Gravata preta

- Paletó preto com o símbolo do colégio

- Calções pretos (Obrigatório para Educação Física)

- T-shirt branca com o emblema do colégio (Obrigatório para Educação Física)

- Botas, tênis ou basqueteiras pretas

**Garotos:**

- Calça social preta

- Camisa social branca de manga curta

- Meias pequenas brancas

- Gravata preta

- Paletó preto com o símbolo do colégio

- Calções pretos (Obrigatório para Educação Física)

- T-shirt branca (Obrigatório para Educação Física)

**Tipo 2:**

**Garotas: **

- Saia de pregas na cor branca

- Camisa social preta de manga curta

- Meias pretas até as canelas

- Gravata branca

- Paletó branco com o símbolo do colégio

- Calções brancos (Obrigatório para Educação Física)

- T-shirt preta com o emblema do colégio (Obrigatório para Educação Física)

- Botas, tênis ou basqueteiras brancas

**Garotos:**

- Calça social branca

- Camisa social preta de manga curta

- Meias pequenas pretas

- Gravata branca

- Paletó branco com o símbolo do colégio

- Calções brancos (Obrigatório para Educação Física)

- T-shirt preta (Obrigatório para Educação Física)

**Clubes:**

Tem clube de **TUDO**:de natação, música, jornalismo, teatro, basquete, culinária, futebol, dança, associação de estudantes, matemática, inglês, francês, física e química, fãs clubes (separados n.n') e criação de novos clubes.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Eu vou escolher vinte fichas para serem os personagens principais, então, por favor, não me mate se sua ficha não for escolhida. Mas eu prometo fazer o possível para colocar todas, embora talvez não consiga! Jaa nee, Minna-san! Fichas/Reviews! Bjus!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

******Vou por como exemplo a minha ficha...**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Nome e sobrenome:** Koishimoto Hana

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Aniversário:** 05 de agosto

**Ano colegial:** 2º ano

**Aparência:** Cabelos negros até a cintura, lisos, com uma mecha branca na frente. Olhos de cor azul-celeste. Não tem um corpo que faça as pessoas dizerem: "Ai que beleza!", mas possui belas curvas, seios não muito grandes nem muito pequenos e bumbum avantajado. Sua pele é muito clara, o que a faz combinar com o tom negro de seu cabelo. Sempre usa uma maquiagem forte em tom preto, o que realça seus olhos azuis e destaca sua pele. Seu estilo é o gótico, meio metaleira. Sempre usa, também, roupas escuras, normalmente, preto, verde escuro ou azul marinho. Não usa brincos ou jóias do tipo, exceto umas correntes e anéis, muitas vezes com caveiras. Suas unhas sempre estão pintadas de preto.

**História:** Nasceu dia 05 de agosto em Hikari-kage, Japão. Sua mãe morreu aos 29 anos, quando Hana tinha apenas 05 anos. Hana não derramara sequer uma lágrima após aquele acontecimento, diz que "suas lágrimas secaram ao chorar por sua mãe". A verdade é que ela reprimiu seus sentimentos. O seu pai é dono de uma poderosa empresa do Japão e se importava mais com o trabalho e manter as aparências do que com a família, mas não é isso que irrita Hana, é o fato de que ele não amava sua mãe. Sabia que tinha se casado com ela apenas por interesse na herança do pai dela. Hana sempre faz o possível para contrariá-lo e irritá-lo. Em toda a sua infância teve apenas um amigo verdadeiro, o qual mudou para os EUA. Foi mandada ao seu novo colégio, para melhorar seu comportamento.

**Personalidade: **Séria. Seus maiores defeitos são: se afastar das pessoas ao seu redor e não saber expressar seus sentimentos. É muito educada, tratando as pessoas apenas pelo sobrenome e adicionando os sufixos "kun" e "san" dependendo da idade e sexo. É fria com as pessoas, e às vezes usa seus sorrisos falsos para ser agradável. É uma ótima aluna, principalmente em ciências e matemática, únicas matérias que são suportáveis para ela. Evita a popularidade e coisas que chamem atenção. Não é convencida, mas também não é influenciada facilmente. Tem uma linda voz, que soa doce e suave aos ouvidos de quem escuta. Seu sonho é ser cantora, e sua voz contribui pra isso, mas tem vergonha de tentar algo pra realizá-lo, pois não quer que descubram de quem é filha.

**Gosta:** De cantar, de ler, de matemática, de ciências, de nadar, de patinar no gelo e sobre rodas, de ficar sozinha, se isolar, da neve, do gelo, da lua, do mar, e, apesar de ter um corpo atlético, de comer muita batata frita e chocolate.

**Não gosta:** De que a mandem fazer algo, de ser chamada de "gata", "linda", e coisas do tipo. De muita gente perto de si e de garotas "fúteis", mas se contém e não reclama.

**Roupas:**

**Roupa do colégio –** Tipo 1

**Para sair do colégio –** Um casaco que deixa seus ombros expostos, calça preta folgada, uma blusa de alças finas, verde por baixo do casaco. All-star preto e branco, uma pequena mochila preta com o desenho de uma caveira em verde.

**Dormir –** Quando está quente, uma camisola até a coxa, de seda, preta. E quando está frio, um casaco preto, e uma calça de mesma cor

**Baile –** Vestido preto com alguns detalhes brancos em flor, longo até o chão, decote razoável, uma fita branca, de abaixo dos seios à cintura. Uma sapatilha preta com fitas brancas amarradas em zig-zag até em baixo do joelho. Uma rosa negra presa em sua franja branca e o resto de seu cabelo preso num coque.

**Clube:** Música, Matemática, Física e Química.

**Par:**

**O que ele acha de você: **

**O que você acha dele:** Muito legal e gentil. Antes um grande amigo e depois muito mais que isso.

**De onde o conhece:**

**Cena: **À noite, na sala reservada ao clube de música...

**Hentai? **Sim! *-* (Inner: pervertida u.u)

**Algo a acrescentar:** Tem felinofobia (pavor de felinos) e coça os olhos quando está nervosa ou constrangida. Também fica batendo os dedos com as mãos abaixadas, quando mente.

**Pais:** Uchiha Minato (filho de Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura) e Koishimoto Sora.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Minna-san, peço que já não me escolham mais como par poiss já recebi QUATRO fichas para ser par, resumindo, vou ter problemas pra ficar trocando de casal u.u  
**


End file.
